As an example of drills for use in the drilling process, an indexable insert drill described in PCT International Publication No. WO 2010-137701 (Patent Document 1) has been known. The drill described in Patent Document 1 is made up of a body part including a chip discharge flute, and an insert including a cutting edge for use in cutting, which is detachably attached to the body part. The drill described in Patent Document 1 includes two inserts of the insert including an inner peripheral cutting edge and the insert including an outer peripheral cutting edge. With the drill including the inner peripheral cutting edge and the outer peripheral cutting edge, cutting with the outer peripheral cutting edge has a relatively high cutting speed, and cutting with the inner peripheral cutting edge has a relatively low cutting speed.